


Sticky

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Fleching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to get Draco sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for draco100's prompt "A Sticky Situation."

"You are aware that wizards can't get pregnant." Draco's panting dulled the sarcastic edge in his voice, but Harry still smacked his arse lightly. He couldn't see Draco's face, but Harry knew Draco well enough to recognize a smirk when he heard one.

"I know." 

"Then why did you pull out?" 

Harry gazed at Draco beneath him on all fours, a rivulet of pearly liquid dripping down the small of his back, sliding into the cleft of his arse. 

"Potter? Ugh, where's my wand—you could at least clean me up."

Harry licked his lips and grinned. "That's the idea."


End file.
